Ready For This?
by TheCuteLittleAngel
Summary: The question I ask myself since I met you is... Should I live without you, or just die loving you?   This is a puckleberry story with many other Glee pairings in it.
1. Chapter 1

**-Ready for this?-**

The question I ask myself since I met you is... Should I live without you, or just die loving you?

**Sort of preview**

This story is inspired by a fanfiction I once red a year ago, I did this from my memory about what I still knew. This was just a too great of a piece, to not share it again, only written by me this time.

When I was younger, I asked myself everyday why my parents, my sisters, my brother and I every few days moved to an other place. We never lived more then a few days in one house. My sisters, brother and I never had friends either because of this. We did learn, but our school was at home, we were home schooled. Our parents never left our side, we couldn't be alone, never. Everyone of us had something what he or she cherished. Tina had her laptop, Santana had her strong personality, Brittany had the necklace she got for her birthday from our parents and Kurt had his favorite outfit, he is very picky about his clothes, you know. And me? I didn't have anything special, the only thing I needed was my family. But after a while this feeling was gone.

The thing I wanted to ask the most was not why we couldn't be alone, or why we moved every few days to another place... I wanted to ask those things too, but I was too afraid to ask them. But the thing I really wanted to know was why my sisters, brother and I sometimes were in pain while we did nothing to gain this.

It is not like I still have to ask these questions, because on that day, all my questions were answered. There was nobody to explain it to me, I had to get these answers myself. That day was the day of my birthday, or you can better say the day my parents died. The day they left me. That was the day that I saw my parents being murdered, right before my own eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: the characters are a bit AU in this story, but I hope you guys still like it! And thanks for the alerts that I've already got!**

"Mom," Kurt said while looking up at his mom before him and smiled, "Why are we always moving?" "Yeah," Santana agreed with Kurt, "I like this house, just look at the view. I don't want to move again!" "Dad," Tina said, while tugging on his arm, "Why can't we come into you room?" "Oh!" Brittany exclaimed out of nothing, which made everyone in the room jump, "Today is July 31th! Rachel's birthday!" "Oh!" Rachel jumped up, while she accidentally knocked Tina to side. "Oh my gosh," Rachel helped Brittany up, and apologized, before she went on, "Oh yeah! That's right, I almost forgot! Today is my birthday, I am officially nine years old now!" Tina laughed, "Mom, dad, can we throw a party?" Rachel was just about to sit down, when pain suddenly came to her side. Rachel winced once, hoping the pain would go away, but it kept pounding in her side, harder and harder. "Hey," Santana slightly poked Rachel, "Are you all right?" Rachel opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't because she began coughing. Immediately her mom picked her up and set Rachel on her lap. "Shit," she muttered, "It's happening again." Kurt stoop up, slowly, and made his way to Rachel, "Sis-" he got interrupted by the pain that shot through his body. His dad noticed right away, and picked Kurt up when the pain stopped. Rachel coughing came slowly to a halt, and Tina just stared from her dad to her mom, and asked, "Why did this happen?" Both parents exchanged glances, and then their dad sighed, "I know that the five of you are still small, but if you don't find out now about his, you may never even know." "Never know what, dad?" Rachel gave him a little tug on his arm. "Rachel," he went on, "I really want you to remember this." "Okay..." she nodded, "What?" Santana jumped off her chair, "Why not me? I'm freaking older then her!" "Honey, you might refuse to listen to this story fully," he laughed lightly, before he went on, "When you guys were still really small, you guys got lost one day. And you mom and I were called to the hospital afterwards." "The doctor told us that some kind of chemical was injected into you guys, when you were gone." their mom stated. "What kind of chemicals?" Tina asked with interest. "It's..." Their dad began really slow, "It's... Your mom and I got an sample of the chemical, and we've been doing some research for a while now, but just today we found out that the chemicals connects your lives with someone's other lives. No one spoke for a little while, before Kurt let out a laugh, "That's funny! Our lives are tied with someone's other." "That's not funny," Brittany nudged Kurt lightly, "That's very dangerous... I think?" She looked up to their dad, "Right?" "Yes, " he answered, "it means that-" "That whatever happens to them..." Tina interrupted, "also happens to us too, right?"

Silence filled the room, as all the five kids looked up at their parents, waiting for an answer. "Yes," Two dark figures stood by the doorway. Before anyone had a chance to react, a gunshot was heard, and blood filled the room. "Mom!" Kurt exclaimed at the highest pitch you could hear. Another shot was fired from the same guy from the first shot. "Dad!" Santana yelled, seeing her dad's body right beside her. "Mom! Rachel exclaimed,  
>Dad!" Tears rolled down Rachel's face, and mixed with the blood on the floor. Tina carefully looked at their mother, making sure none of her tears got onto their mom, who lay completely unconscious on the floor. Kurt froze, and so did his sisters. They all forgot about the two figures that disappeared from the doorway, and was now by Kurt's side. The same gun that shot their mom and dad was now pointed to the youngest of the five children. "Hey!" Rachel spoke with tears still pouring down her face, "Don't you dare to hurt my brother!" The guy with the gun pointed at Kurt, smiled a smile that none of them would ever forget. "What? What are you gonna do about it? I'm even a bit surprised you're standing up to me." He made his way to Rachel, and now pointed the gun at her. "Oh, go ahead," she smiled, "I will gladly sacrifice my life for my family, any day." she slowly closed her eyed, when a gun fired. Blood came onto Rachel's face, as her sisters and brother screamed. Her eyes slowly opened, surprised to see who's blood it had been. The guy before her, was now collapsed and the gun that was once pointed at her was now on the floor. Everyone's eyed turned to face the only still unknown person in the room, who still stood there.<p>

He had a gun in his hand, pointed at his own head. Immediately Rachel jumped up and ran over to the man, her little feet sending the blood on the floor into the air when she stepped in some puddles. She grasped onto his leg, and shook her head. "Hey, Rachel!" Santana exclaimed, trying to pull Rachel away from the strange man. "No," Rachel ignored Santana tugging at her arm.

The eyes of the little girl glittered faintly, showing the innocence that lived deep within her. "Rachel," the stranger said quietly, staring into her eyes, "that's your name, right?" the man smiled a faint, wry smile. "Yes," Rachel nodded, her eyes glued the the gun, aware of any sudden movement. "I'll remember that," his smile disappeared, while his hold on the gun tightened. Lightly he pushed Rachel away, and took slowly some steps back, with the gun still pointed to his head. The sound of a gunshot startled everyone, when they turned to look in the direction the gunshot was heard. There, stood the little Rachel, with the gun from earlier in her hands, trembling uncontrollably. She had fired the gun out of the stranger's hands. The man fell on his knees, and opened his arms for Rachel. Almost immediately, she dropped the gun from her hands, and ran over to him. He hugged the little Rachel that had just saved him from himself. "I don't deserve to live." the man said, "All of my life I've killed people for apparent reason." "It's not to late to start over," Brittany said, "It's never too late." "It's not that hard to change," Tina smiled, and he nodded willingly.

The stranger, Evan, introduced himself to the five little children, while they introduced themselves too. Evan helped the little children bury their parents, and not long after that, he departed. Leaving behind his gun, as a gift to Rachel, and also his mask that covered half of his face, as a proof of his commitment to change.

Rachel woke up, and mentally slapped herself for having that dream over and over again. "If only it really was just a dream..." She pulled herself out of bed, still in her pajama's and went downstairs, to find her sisters and brother already awake and ready.

"Same dream?" Tina asked, as she held out a plate of pancakes to Rachel. She nodded solemnly, taking the plate of pancakes and settles herself at the table. "Why do you keep having that dream?" Kurt asked, as he set a cup of orange juice next to the plate with pancakes for Rachel. "Yes," Santana laughed lightly, "It must be very painful." "No," Rachel said, "I'm used to it." "Of course you are," Tine joked, "You're just not over it." Rachel smiled lightly, while she took a sip of the orange juice. "Oh!" Rachel suddenly remembered, "when are we going to do the researched?" She took another sip of the juice. Santana grabbed her bag, and opened the front door. Brittany handed Rachel her bag, "When we get home from school." "School?" Rachel coughed up her juice. "Yes," Santana laughed, "we have school." "Since when did we have school?" Rachel asked, when she stopped coughing. "When the school year started," Kurt said. "Which school do we go to?" Rachel stood up, and walked over to the sink with her dished, and began to wash them. "The William McKinley High School, here in Lima, Ohio." Tina answered. Rachel dried her dishes, and turned to look at her sisters and brother. "You're kidding right?" They all shook their heads, "If you don't hurry up, we're all going to be late.

"Where did you guys even get the money for this?" Rachel asked while she walked in the opposite direction from her sisters, and headed towards the principal office. "What do you think, Rachel?" Tina asked in a low voice, " Mom and dad were killers, they got paid like they're were millionaires." "What?" Rachel stopped walking, and laughed, "did you guys discover a secret stash or something?" "Ehmm." Brittany played with her fingers, "It was... an accident." "What?" Rachel couldn't help but laugh out loud, "You're kidding me, right?" "Shhhh!" Kurt ran over to Rachel, and covered her mouth, "Not so loud!" "Jeez!" Rachel pulled Kurt's hand away from her mouth, "today is too weird, let's just go, okay?" she sighed, and continue to walk. "Hey," Brittany called out, "Rachel, where are you going?" Rachel stopped, and turned to face her sisters and brother, with a smile on here face, "I'm going to request a schedule change."

"Hello," the principle greeted the five, "I am principle Figgins, how may I help you five?" "We want a schedule change," Santana said, "you see, the five of us have to be in the same class." "I'm sorry," he replied very dryly, "I can only change your classes if you have a proper reason." Rachel sighed, "My sister, Britany has a very weak heart, and if something happens we all need to be there." "The school nurse can take care of that." Principal Figgins held his ground. "Kurt stood up, "I heard this school doesn't really have a very good nurse."

He handed them their new schedules, "Oh, this school requires school uniforms too." He handed them five pairs of uniforms, and said, "please, go change." "What?" Kurt exclaimed, "There is no freaking way, I'm going to change into that hideous piece of big fat sh-" "That's fine," Rachel interrupted Kurt, and took the uniforms, while they left the room, and went into an opened bathroom to change. "Why are we forced to wear uniforms?" Kurt asked, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. "Look," Rachel smoothed out her skirt, "We're only wearing it for today, so we don't look rude. We'll go back into his office tomorrow and confront him with this crap." "Ehh." Santana laughed, "I kinda look like a big slut, because I'm wearing high heels wit this..." "Oh My Gosh!" Kurt continued to complain, "I'm wearing freaking boots with this!" "They should had the give us shoes too or something..." Tina said. "Jeez..." Brittany fidgeted with her skirt, "These things are freaking itchy!" There is something called cotton!" "Hey," Rachel stopped them, "stop complaining. I know this is stupid, but get over it. We're not gonna be wearing them tomorrow anyways." She sighed, "Let's just go to class."

They walked into the room, just as the bell rang, and everyone looked up at them. "Nice way to start off the first day," Santana muttered in between gritted teeth. " Hello," the teacher greeted, "I'm miss Holiday." "Hello," the five of them greeted. "Oh," Miss Holiday looked at them, "are you five family?" "No," Santna quickly gave a little smile, "We're friends." Tina nodded in agreement, "Very close friends." "Ah..." Miss Holiday replied, "I see.." "I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel introduced, "and these are my friends. Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and Tina Cohen-Chang." "Okay, then. Please take a seat at any empty seat." They turned around to find a seat, and the first thing the five of them noticed, were the guys that sat in the back of the class, in freaking regular clothes! Not uniforms, but the normal clothes! "Hey," Kurt whicpered into Rachel's ear irritatedly, "They're not wearing uniforms, why do we have to?" Rachel merely smiled, and said, "But everyone else is wearing their uniform, so stop complaining."

They were said to be friends, but the truth is that their parents disguised them with different last names, so whoever was after them, wouldn't catch them, at least not that easily... They were all adopted though.

After 2 hours in class, the bell rang and the class was dismissed. The first one out the door was Rachel. She left before anyone could even say a thing. Her sisters and brother followed after her, and they headed towards the basketball court. "Why are we going this way?" Kurt asked, tired from the day. "Hey," Santana caught up with Rachel, "where are you going?" Rachel stopped in her steps, and smiled, "We're going to work out!" "Work out?" Brittany scratched her head, "What?" Rachel sighed, and picked a basketball off the floor, "Let's play basketball!" Rachel stretched out the sentence and tossed Tina the basketball, "What do you say, huh? Are you four up for it?" Tina stared at the basketball, unsure of her answer. "I-i-i" She stuttered, "I'm not really good at this kind of thing." She tossed the ball to Santana, but it flew over Santana'a head, and hit someone not far away standing there.


End file.
